The present invention relates to aqueous solutions of nonsteroidal triphenylethylene antiestrogens for pharmaceutical use and to methods for the preparation thereof.
Toremifene, tamoxifen, 3-hydroxytamoxifen (droloxifene), 4-hydroxy-tamoxifen, idoxifene, raloxifene, levormeloxifene, centchroman, clomiphene and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts are examples of nonsteroidal triphenylethylene antiestrogens useful in the treatment of estrogen dependent disorders, e.g. in the prevention or treatment of estrogen receptor positive breast cancer. This class of compounds share the triphenylethylene structure and the compounds are generally very poorly soluble to water. There is a need for stable aqueous formulations of nonsteroidal triphenylethylene antiestrogens and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, which would be suitable for e.g. high concentration parenteral, transdermal or topical formulations. Parenteral formulations of toremifene in the form of an emulsion, liposome or cyclodextrin complex have been described in WO 93/11757. Transdermal formulations of toremifene in DMSO/ethanol/methylcellulose/water have been described in WO 93/19746. Percutaneous hydroalcoholic gel of 4-hydroxytamoxifen has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,937. However, these prior formulations are cumbersome to prepare, are irritating or do not provide sufficiently high concentration solutions of nonsteroidal triphenylethylene antiestrogens.